Mess
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Danny told his parents the truth and got himself kicked out for it! Vlad finds out what happens now? Danny is graduating in this. Vlad/Danny Warnings: SLASH. Rate may change later on but put in the chapter also
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**Arashi: The first several chapters belong rightfully to Animegrl421 since I adopted the story from her. ^^**

Summary: Danny told his parents the truth and got himself kicked out for it! Vlad finds out what happens now? Danny is graduating in this. Vlad/Danny Warnings: SLASH, rated M for later chapters- I'll tell you in the A/N of the chapter when it happens...

* * *

Mess

* * *

Prologue:

Danny finally found the courage to tell his parents what happened. He just hoped they were as happy for him as Jazz is. He told her already, and she accepted just fine. He felt his stomach turn as he walked slowly into the lab where his parents were creating a new machine.

His mom looked up from the project apparently hearing his footsteps as he came in.

"What do you need honey?" His mom asked in a soft motherly tone.

His dad heard her and looked over to where Danny stood. Danny once again felt his stomach turn as his parents just looked at each other worriedly. From their point of view Danny looked like he was sick, he was very pale.

"Is something wrong, baby?" His mother asked coming over to him. She put her hand on his forehead, "do you feel okay?"

Danny pushed her still-gloved hand away as he said softly, "I feel fine, I just need to tell you something important."

His mom backed away, both his parents' faces grew grave. They might have been thinking he was going to say he was on drugs or something like that. They gave him every bit of their attention. He looked at them, then down at his feet. The room was so silent you could hear a ghost move.

He heard himself speak softly, lower than a whisper. "I am Danny Phantom." The room's silence grew even more as he said this. He felt like running, just getting out of their as soon as possible. His parents' faces were even graver.

His dad spoke this time, "what, are you feeling okay?"

Danny felt himself go numb as he knew his parents had heard. He spoke again, in a slightly lower voice, "I-I was trying to fix the ghost portal, a-and I-I pressed a button. My DNA c-changed to half-g-ghost."

"Seriously, Danny are you feeling alright?" Danny's mom said.

Danny thought of the only way to prove himself. He transformed right there, in plain sight of his parents' eyes. His mom withdrew further back to where his dad was. He looked to his dad. He never knew his dad could look that angry. His face was red, as dark red as red could be.

His dad opened his mouth and two words rang out, "GET. OUT."

Danny heard the words, but couldn't move. He looked from his dad to his mom, she was looking at the floor, and was cuddled under his dad's arm. A tear slid down her face.

"I. SAID. GET. OUT." His dad once again stated, his anger clearly rising uncontrollably.

Danny felt his body tremble. He couldn't believe it, his mom and dad are that willing to get him to leave. They don't care about their child saving people, or any of those good deeds. Ghost hunting seemed to be the only thing they do care about!

Then his dad stepped forward, he clutched the new machine his parents were working on. He glared at Danny. Danny flew out of the room, he felt fresh tears rolling down his face. He quickly went to his room, grabbed his bag, and packed as much as he could. He quickly got out his savings, and put them into his full bag. He felt his body almost giving out. He could hear his mom's sobs even upstairs in his room. He flew out his window and away from his home. Life as he knew it, was forever changed. GONE.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you guys will enjoy this story. ^^ Please read and review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 Depression

**Arashi: Here is another chapter since just finish going over. I have a fic in mind for those especially of a mentor Vlad/Danny for those that don't want a slash. I'll think over the ideas. Again this is still part of original work of Animegrl421**

* * *

Chapter 1: Depression

Danny felt the cool air of the apartment building as he shivered. How did the great Danny Phantom end up in this dump of an apartment? Easy, his parents were mean ghost hunters who did not want him. Not to mention anyone knows he is the great ghost. No matter what the cause, he had been in this crumby place for three full days now, and life was not smiling at him.

He curled up under the cover on his bed. Why would his parents kick out their son? How did they not care when he needed their support the most? He shook his head, and closed his eyes tight pushing the thoughts away. Three days he has been here, and those same three days were sleepless, with thoughts of his life going down covering every waking moment. He almost jumped out of his mind as the phone rang out in the silence. He reached out to the phone next to his bed.

He groggily asked the caller on the other end "Hello, you have reached my horrid life may I take your message?"

"Danny, are you okay, well I suppose you are from the joke you just made."

"Jazz, I wasn't joking, I meant every bit. Anyway, why are you calling me?"

"I'm your sister, and I'm worried. You know Danny Phantom hasn't showed up in a while and I'm worried about his and the town's well being!" Jazz said her voice stressing the importance of her concern.

"The town is fine without me, they don't need a ghost with no parents that is a reject."

"Danny, I hate saying this, but mom and dad need to think about this, they are just being stupid right now. They will get over all of this, and welcome you back. All you need to do is accept their stupidity and move on, after all they are just shocked is all!" Jazz said all this in the 'sympathetic voice' that she uses whenever someone is down, which made him angrier she was pitying him.

"Jazz this isn't a phase we're talking about! Those two will never accept me because I'm a screw-up!" Danny practically yelled, by this point in the conversation he was sitting up on the bed, one knee pulled to his chest.

"Danny, I'm trying to help, you know that! What you need is to work off some of your anger, and fighting ghost will help!" Jazz said her voice raising.

"Fine, I'll go tonight, first I need to go work to pay rent and have money to spend on food." He said his voice almost dripping with hatred at the thought of his job.

"Danny, if you want I can try to help, I have a job and have money put away for emergencies. This counts as an emergency." She said seriously, trying to hide her sympathetic voice she knew he hated so much.

"I don't need your pity, Jazz!" He said hanging up the phone. He slid off the bed and glanced at the alarm clock, "twelve o' one, wow I am in bed this late!" His voice was strangely enthusiastic appearing happy on the outside. Inside he hurt knowing he had hurt his sister who had only tried to help. He would have to apologize later, but that could wait.

He quickly showered off his shame, and dressed. Time to actually go to work. He had called in so much that he was sure his employer would come to his house to make sure he was deathly ill. He made his way to his dreaded burger flipping job, disappointed in himself for letting himself get a job here. The manager saw him first when he came in, and yelled at him for calling in then deciding to work without giving notice. Danny ignored him, it was a Saturday, why the heck would he not let up on this day? Most people who are twenty are happy to hurry their jobs and get out. This one though, he had a deep passion for work. Why did he care? Danny did not feel the need to decipher this as he zoned back in time to see his manager go to the back and return with a broom.

He did not even have time to hate his life at work, his manager had set him to doing clean every single thing he imagined needed cleaning, the man made him do the bathrooms three times, THREE TIMES! Obviously, this man hated him, and the more the man hated him, the more Danny hated the man. Finally he was released when the place closed. Danny felt sore from all the work, angry at his manager, and sad he still had work to do. He first went home to shower, he did NOT like the idea of him having to clean a bathroom.

Once he finished everything he needed to do to clean himself up, he changed into ghost form and left the building transparent and flying. The sky welcomed him, beckoning him to fly up towards the stars and to enjoy life. He had no time to enjoy being free from his everyday existence as he saw a ghost nearby, this one meant business, box-ghost. Yes, the scary evil box-ghost! The most dreaded ghost in the country that happened to haunt boxes. Danny sighed, show-time! He flew down and before the ghost could say his whole five-minute speech, Danny had already hit him. Danny beat all his feelings out onto the poor innocent ghost. Unfortunately for Danny his feelings set in as the ghost begged him to stop, and he had to oblige whether or not he wanted to.

He flew off again, still a bit angered, but feeling a bit better from the outlet. His feelings were replaced with dread as a voice spoke from above and behind him.

"Dear Daniel, please tell me you have not gone completely insane!" A voice said the sentence ringing with sarcasm.

"Vlad, I'm not in the mood for you today!" He yelled while turning to meet his new opponent only to see him disappear before his eyes.

"You do not seem to be in the mood for anything today. Why, is something the matter with the great Danny Phantom?" Vlad's cool voice made Danny shake with anger.

"Nothing's the matter with me, but you on the other hand, are about to be toast when I finish with you!" Danny turned to find himself staring into nothing.

"Danny, I cannot simply fight you today, you see you did not use a pun as usual, and as such something must be wrong. I am worried about you is all, is it something to do with your father? The man is an idiot, and you must simply except that." Vlad's voice rang out as Danny once again tried to find him.

"Where are you, Vlad?" Danny screamed, his anger rising as the man talked about his stupid family, what did he know about his life?

"Danny keep your voice down, you have much to learn about manners, it is not polite to yell at someone who is trying to help you." Vlad said calmly in his usual vampire-like voice.

Danny turned to find himself face to face with the aggravating man, out of surprise he tried to punch the man's face failing as the man ducked. "Until next-time Daniel!" Vlad said on this note as he vanished.

Danny floated there, his anger simmering in his stomach, why did Vlad even care, when his own parents didn't? No, those parents are not mine, and as such I am no longer a Fenton! With this thought he felt better, if he was no longer a Fenton he did not have to handle his family problems because his family was no longer family. As far as he knew, he was probably already removed from the family by his hateful parents. At least he has his powers to help him get rid of his identity, he reassured himself. Feeling pleased, he flew home to take a long rest.

* * *

**Arashi: Please read and review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 Thinking of You

**Arashi: This is still the original writing so far just going over it and seeing how its doing is all. ^^ Besides still don't own Danny Phantom yet at all **

* * *

Chapter 2: Thinking of You

Danny did not know what to do anymore, he lived in his depression and fought off his anger until he was depressed again. He had not seen Vlad since two days ago when he was beating up the box ghost. Speaking of the box ghost, he had not seen him either. On the other hand, what was he to expect after he beat up the ghost like he did? He wished something was going on, anything for that matter, but the typical day just repeated itself over and over as if destiny was making fun of him.

Sam and Tucker had called wanting to know what was up, he told them, and they were upset when he talked to them, but apparently not very. They had not bothered to call after that, they were probably making out somewhere for all he knew. They never told him they were dating, but it seemed like they were whenever they talked or hung-out together.

The school had called wanting to know why he had not come to school for so long, and to tell him he better come before he was held for truancy. If he was to ne truent, his chances of graduating would be slim. Since this was his last year in high school he did not want to bother going back after this year. He was so close to graduating, and did not want to repeat the same thing again. High school was full of people who thought being homecoming queen mattered to a future employer, it did not at all.

He flew out that night to find no trouble, maybe the ghost had heard about his new no holding-back policy. He did not care, but he still needed to burn off his anger though, so he scanned every bit of the city. When he was about to give up, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"So, Daniel, tell me, what has been going on? You see, all the ghost pals of mine won't come out to play anymore. I am in great distress, I have asked them why, and they tell me they can't because of you, of all things! I hear you have been causing much trouble, and am prepared for any small speech from you. What is wrong, talk to me Daniel. I can't look down on you because I am already your enemy, and can't blab your secrets to the world because if I dared to, you could in turn tell about my own secrets, like my identity. So tell me, what is on your mind dear Daniel."

Danny turned when he heard the voice, and saw Vlad floating behind him, his expression was one of worry. Danny couldn't believe what Vlad had said to be true, why would it? Why would his worst enemy be worrying about him? He could not believe it, he would not believe it.

"What do you want Vlad, I don't have time for your stupid mind games!" Danny snapped at Vlad, wishing Vlad would go away, but his wish was not granted as Vlad stayed.

"Daniel, I am not playing mind games, believe it or not I am concerned for you." Vlad stated, his voice hinting the concern he supposedly carried for Danny.

"Yeah, right, your concerned and I am the box ghost." Danny said without enthusiasm, "I can't stay here, I have to go to school tomorrow."

Danny turned and started to fly away, but caught Vlad's next sentence before he left, "just remember I am at the mansion when you are ready to talk to me." Just like that, Vlad was gone, and Danny was still upset, but now he had something else to think about.

Did Vlad really care?

The next day he had to go to school, if he got truancy he wouldn't be able to graduate, and since the school year was almost up, he wanted to not risk having to go for another year. He made it, but his teacher wasn't happy with him missing so much school. He was handed all the homework he missed, and Tucker and Sam looked at him with a sympathetic expression before turning to their own class work. They did not even ask him if he needed help, or if he was okay the whole day. The two did not talk to him, and when he tried to talk to them, they started talking about the weather, yeah, because the weather is so important!

After school, he had to go straight to work, but just because he had to go, does not mean he enjoyed it. Work passed by slowly, the customers looking at him with a stupid expression on their faces. Not one of the customers he would want to befriend, all of them too young to understand, not to mention they would not be as great as Tucker and Sam are -wait- had been. He could not wait to take out every frustration of the day out on a ghost as soon as possible. He could not deal with the endless anger of his life. He ran out of work once it was over, and went ghost-hunting.

He scanned for any ghost to find no crime or ghost or anything. Where in the world was the endless ghosts he was so used to having to fight no matter how annoyed or late for curfew he was? How ironic that when he wanted a ghost to be there, there was none in sight. He hated every minute he couldn't find a ghost to beat, or even a human on a crime spree. There wasn't even the usual guy who attacked a little old lady for her purse out!

All he wanted was a fight, but now he had to go home without one, he decided to work off the anger by working out. He tried push-ups and sit-ups but could not decide why some people found that doing these things relieved stress! All the work-out did was add to the stress, and did not help much in any way, fashion, or form.

For some reason, he found himself wishing he had someone to talk to more and more, but Vlad was out of the question, he was the enemy, and would laugh at his minor troubles. Then, why did Vlad have a sincere look of concern and worry on his face last time he and Danny talked? Surely Vlad had meant some of it, but at the same time Danny thought the opposite. Danny was growing older, and did not think of Vlad as this big bad evil Super-villain enemy anymore. In fact, Danny was not sure he and Vlad really hated each other as they once did when he first found out Vlad was a ghost. When he had first met him, Vlad did not seem like a villain, and he would have gotten along with him had it not been for the whole 'I am better than you' contest he and Vlad had going on when they found about each other being ghosts.

Why was he thinking so much about the man? Maybe he was thinking about Vlad because thinking about him stopped him from thinking about any current situations. Otherwise, thinking about Vlad also seemed to have a calming effect on him. Maybe Vlad was a villain, but now maybe Vlad actually cared. Perhaps the man really did want to talk to Danny. He did invite him to the mansion to talk. Just to talk, not fight over something, talk. Should he go to the mansion? Would Vlad really want to listen to him? Maybe, but what would he say, Oh, hi Vlad just wanted to tell you all my troubles even though we hate each other or maybe he should start crying over his life on Vlad's front doorstep?

Danny continued to think over all the pros and cons of going to the mansion. Pros of being able to talk to someone other than his sister. Cons of being made fun of. He shook the thoughts out of his mind. Vlad would not want some teen who has not even graduated as a burden on him. Vlad was a busy man, doing whatever he did all the time.

Maybe he should try to forget about Vlad once and for all, but he could not do that, as much as he tried to, Vlad stayed in his mind.

At the Mansion:

Vlad Masters sat on his couch thinking about the way Daniel had acted today. He could not help but wonder why Daniel would be upset, but he could not let Danny beat up on innocent ghost to help his anger. Which was one of the reasons he decided to go out and beat every ghost, until they left before Daniel got off of work. He needed Daniel to talk, and why would Danny talk if he could just fight off all his emotions? Danny needed to let out his feelings in a more civilized manner, or else every ghost will try to get a piece of the boy to see who could beat him.

Vlad knew that Daniel was more powerful when his emotions took hold of him. He also knew that the more powerful a ghost Daniel was, the more ghosts he defeated. The more ghost he defeated, the more ghost will come. Vlad would not let Danny be over taken by all those ghost at once, they would kill him!

Danny might grow strong, but his emotions would still get in the way of his fighting ability. If he was to grow too emotional, then he would not be able to think straight. Vlad knew strength and emotion control went hand in hand. He was not about to let the boy get hurt.

As much as Danny and himself have fought over the years, Vlad could not help but feel protective over the boy. He did not feel a fatherly urge to protect, but just a need to protect. He was unsure, but he felt the feeling deep within himself. He tried to think of it as fatherly, but he felt it was not fatherly in the least, it was a different feeling, one he could not describe. Maybe he would understand when the boy decided to talk to him. Until then, maybe he would try to be on Daniel's side the good side, instead of trying to cause the boy pain. He felt even after the years of being the villain he needed to make up the years he lost with the boy by being the bad guy the boy would hate. From now on he would help Daniel in whatever side the boy chose to be on, whether it be good or evil.

* * *

**Arashi: Hope you enjoy the story so far. ^^ If anything you may like to see in the later chapters let me know. ^^ That also includes the newest idea of a mentor Vlad/Danny fic thinking of. Sort of want thoughts or possible suggestions be nice.. Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4 Trying to Help

Chapter 3: Trying to Help

_Danny whispered into the dark night, "I love you."_

_Danny's voice was barely above a whisper, but Vlad heard the words with a feeling of excitement dance around him. "I love you too." Vlad said, his voice carried with it the echoes of love hidden within. From the echoes, Danny knew Vlad really did mean the words._

_They got closer, not caring about the world and the views people would place on them. Danny felt his heart throb as Vlad closed in. What used to be so wrong, now felt so right. Vlad kissed him, Danny whimpered slightly at the touch of lips, lust dancing through him. Vlad deepened the kiss, beckoning Danny lips open, Danny obliged. No one could stop the two now._

Danny woke with a start. He had just had a dream about himself with a hated enemy. He could not help but feel weird and shaky about the thoughts. He had just dreamt of kissing Vlad! He felt a feeling of despair settle over him. He had been thinking about Vlad for days now it seemed. The question was, why? He was an enemy, and the most evil enemy at that!

He felt a feeling of happiness wash over him as he thought about the dream. He felt the lust one might call it, he felt the love as another would say. Whether it was one or the other did not matter, the facts of him thinking of Vlad in a different way was scaring him, and was pleasing him in a way. Enough thoughts about Vlad, was all he could think at the moment, but thinking no thoughts about the man, was thinking about the man.

He went to the shower and washed with the hot water on full blast. He let his soul be drained from the water, along with his feelings of love. He let go of his fears of liking an enemy for once and decided to let it be. He was not gay was all he thought, while thinking about the fact he was.

*RING* *RING*

Danny got out f the shower to hear the sound of his phone. He quickly rushed over and answered, "hello?"

"Hey, Danny, how are you doing right now?"

Danny heard his sister's voice on the other side of the phone line. "I'm okay," Danny started to say, but was cut short by the voice on the other end of the line. He heard him in the background, "who's there with you?"

"No one's here -"

"Jazz I know when I hear a calm, but irritating voice okay?!"

"Fine, Vlad's over right now, it appears he thinks you need help, but he does not know what to do. He wants to help you Danny, and I think you should let him." Jazz said in a very irritated voice, she couldn't leave out anything because she wanted to go ahead and tell him the new news. "He offered to let you stay with him in his mansion. He says he cares about what you. I want to tell him about what happened, but it's your place to do so. So, promise me you'll think about it?"

Danny felt his heart throb almost the same way it had in his dream. Vlad cared enough to see his sister over the matter? Danny's breath stopped, his heart pounding harder at hearing the next few words, "Daniel, I want to help you." Danny felt his mind blank as he heard the man's voice. The man he thought about the last few days, the man he dreamt about kissing.

His voice cracked as he said, "I'll think about it." That was that, he hung up. He could not help but feel like this was all a set-up. Vlad had come to his sister's house, and had spoken with her.

He got ready and left for school, knowing to not expect Sam or Tucker to wait for him. They had grown together, forcing him out, why, he did not know. He gave up on questioning it. He would soon be out of school, and out of their lives. They want this, they want him out. He could not bare listening to his mind's thoughts, they were true, but also frightening at most. He could not bare to be ignored by them anymore, he had to talk to them soon, to find out why they were acting this way.

School passed by in its usual haze, full of hate, anger, and guilt. Hate of having to go to school. Anger at his friends, sister, 'family', and his enemy. Guilt at being angry at his enemy and sister. They were trying to help. His sister had let Vlad come into her house, and they talked about him. She knew he did not like Vlad, but had still let him in her home. Now, one more school day until graduation he was feeling more confused then he ever had been before.

Vlad:

Vlad sat on the couch at Jazz's house, they had just had the conversation with Danny and now sat in silence. A very awkward silence. Neither had a clue what to say, they had just bluntly told Danny that Vlad wanted to help him. Vlad felt stupid for not letting Danny and himself work out things without Danny's sister's involvement. He had meant what he said to Danny, he wanted to help him. He just wished someone would tell him what was going on!

Jazz had been happy that someone cared to help her brother, she did not know how to get through to the boy. She had lost hope in Danny's happiness, and she never looses hope.

Jazz finally said she had Danny's address, and told Vlad every bit she could about where to find Danny. It was hard for her to give out all the information she had about her baby brother because of the fact that he would hate her for it before thanking her for it. She wanted Danny to like her for helping him, but she knew it would not be possible for the love to grow for her until Danny had a bit of love knocked into him by a non-family member. The last thing Danny needed right now was a family member!

Vlad left the house, thinking how he was going to confront Daniel. Vlad hated the fact he had to confront Danny, but he needed to in order for the boy to understand people care about him, and that his life was meaningful. Vlad knew it would take time, but hoped to have Danny over at his house soon. That way he knew Danny would be safe away from the world and all the risks the world carried with it.

* * *

**Arashi: Thought this will be a good treat and all. ^^ Still the original work so far. Please read and review **


	5. Chapter 5 Moving Day

Chapter 5: Moving Day

Danny felt extremely uncomfortable when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to find Vlad standing there, ready to go, behind Vlad were men dressed in uniforms.

"Who are they?" Danny asked pointing to the men behind Vlad.

"Dear Daniel, it is not polite to point! The men work at a moving company, I am taking all you stuff out of this dump!" Vlad said smiling. "By the way Daniel, why are you living at this dump?"

Vlad moved into the room, allowing the movers to go in and start taking Danny's belongings. They had boxes that they put anything unpacked into. Vlad looked at Danny expecting an answer.

"I don't want to talk about it." Was Danny's only reply.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk about it soon enough, let's get going!" Vlad stated as he ushered Danny out the door.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Danny said, getting annoyed by Vlad's persistence.

Soon, the two were in a limo with the moving truck behind them. Danny felt odd sitting in a limo, it was too extravagant for him. He also felt a little awkward at the situation with Vlad being there with him. Will he ever confide in the man? Surely Vlad would not make fun of his predicament, at least that's what he told himself. Deep down, Danny felt as though Vlad would be evil to him, and tell him his problems were not that bad and that he should stop complaining. Maybe he would kick Danny out! Okay, maybe Danny was overreacting, Vlad had let him live with him, surely he wouldn't go through the trouble only to kick him out!

Vlad looked over at Danny, who's head was down. He smiled, he knew Danny would be nervous, and feel out of place for the first few days. He also knew that Daniel looked cute when he was lost in thought! He wondered what the boy was thinking, he also knew that soon enough Danny might tell him what was wrong. Vlad couldn't wait until then.

The limo stopped in front of the mansion. Vlad waited as the driver got out and opened his door, he pulled Danny's arm to get Danny to follow him. They walked into the house, and went directly up the stairs and into a humongous room that held many bedroom items.

Danny felt out-of-place while he looked at all of the items, and the bed made him gape. It was huge! He covered his mouth with his hand, realizing it was open.

"So, how do you like the room?" Vlad asked Danny smiling, he stifled a laugh as he looked at the boy who looked surprised. He thought the room would be a bit much, but wanted Danny to feel comfortable! Plus, he had an entire mansion, what would you think the rooms would be like?

Danny looked over at Vlad, his face turning red.

"I-it's great!' Danny stuttered out, not knowing what else to say. He felt even more embarrassed that he had such a reaction to it all. Vlad looked at him with a smile, his heart melted.

The movers entered the room with boxes upon boxes, they started to help unpack. Danny thought how weird the movers were, they were unpacking his stuff! How much did Vlad pay them? His thoughts were disrupted as Vlad pulled him out the door by the arm. Vlad led him to a huge dining room.

"You must be tired of eating mediocre food all the time, so I made the chefs prepare a delicious meal for you!" Vlad said, unable to contain another smile, the boy's reactions were priceless! You'd think Danny had never seen the place before! Maybe Danny forgot about his last visit then, after all, Danny's father had been his main priority then.

After eating in silence with Vlad, Danny was starting to feel welcomed, maybe it was the way Vlad kept smiling at him. Or then, no, that was why! Vlad had made sure to make it all as comfortable as possible for him, Vlad had even asked the chefs to prepare his favorite food! Just as he was getting relaxed, Vlad told him about graduation being tomorrow. Danny almost spit out his drink, how could he forget?

Vlad was shocked that Danny looked surprised, or maybe it was fake shock, he gasped, "why Daniel, surely you did not forget you are to graduate tomorrow? I guess it's a good thing that I already have your graduation clothes ready! The school year is over, and now you are going to graduate! You should celebrate!" Vlad said all this with excitement and snapped his fingers at the end. A chef appeared with a large cake, saying congratulations Daniel on it.

"Thank you so much Vlad," Danny almost stuttered out in a hurry. He never thought he would say that to Vlad of all people!

"You're welcome, now let's hurry and eat so you can get some rest!" Vlad said.

Danny never thought he would ever be so happy to be at Vlad's home until then

* * *

**Arashi: I've been working on other fics besides later chapters for this fic. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Graduation

Chapter 6: Graduation

Danny never thought he would be so happy sleeping in his enemy, Vlad Master's, house. Then again. He never thought he would sleep in Vlad's house at all! So his mind thought differently then.

Danny's dream consisted once more of Vlad, and a midnight kiss. The dream's kiss seemed more real this time around, the warmth of Vlad's lips over his, the feeling of air from the other brisling over his cheek. It almost seemed like he was actually, kissing someone! Danny's eyes shot open, but saw no one there. But he felt as if they were…

He pressed his hand to his lips, they were warm. He looked around the room, then under the bed, no one was there. Maybe he was being paranoid! After all, who would be kissing him in his sleep? He shrugged it off.

Danny curled back up in bed, only to have his alarm go off after what he thought was a few seconds of laying down. He slammed his hand on the snooze button, groaning.

"Good morning Daniel! Today is graduation! The last day of your school career!" As Vlad said this, he went straight to the curtains, and swung them open quickly. By doing this, Vlad successfully succeeded in blinding Danny. Danny tightened his closed eyes, and groaned again, pulling his cover over his head while rolling on the side away from the window.

Vlad noticed the sleeping teen's ways, and pulled the covers off of the bed. Danny sat up and glared at the man. "What was that for?" Danny yelled at Vlad, clenching his fists.

"You need to get up! What better way then to set the alarm, open the curtains, and take away your covers?" Vlad asked matter-of-factly.

"Oh, c'mon, seriously?" Danny argued pointlessly throwing up his arms. He didn't really have a reason to fight, Vlad was right, he need to leave in *glances at clock* "FIFTEEN MINUTES?" Danny screamed, while jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom, Vlad's laughter heard by him the entire way.

Vlad loved his nice little joke, he had set the time on the clock to be an hour late! He was chuckling to himself as he heard Danny struggling to finish his morning routine. After ten minutes, Danny looked at Vlad, his hair a mess, his socks unlatching, and his pants inside-out. "Why, may I ask, are you laughing?" Danny asked breathlessly.

"You are so cute sometimes, you know that?" Vlad said, walking out of the room, his hand motioning Danny to follow. Down the stairs, Vlad led Danny to the kitchen.

"Sit, let us eat before the big ceremony!" Vlad said grinning. Vlad sat in a chair and looked at Danny waiting.

"Uh, how about NO, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF WE DON'T LEAVE SOON?" Danny screamed at Vlad, only to get laughed at again.

"Oh, dear Daniel, we have an hour and four minutes left, I'm sure we'll make it!" Vlad said cheerfully.

"NO WE DON'T!" Danny argued back.

"Daniel, look at the clock." Vlad said, pointing to a nearby clock on the wall.

Danny did, and saw Vlad was right, a his face turned crimson as he sat down. He dropped the subject.

"By the way, you didn't plan on wearing that outfit to graduation did you? I bought you graduation gown!" Vlad's laughing started yet again, Danny blushing.

During the graduation, Danny noticed Tucker and Sam, but they wouldn't make eye contact with him. He felt alone once more, and wanted to disappear, then he locked eyes with Vlad. He felt happy again. Maybe Vlad just did that!

After graduation, Danny waked over to Sam and Tucker, only to see them walk away from him every time he tried to get close. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned, Vlad shook his head at him sadly, his body language clearly saying "let them go" and so that's what Danny did.  


* * *

  
**Arashi: Here is another chapter for you guys. Anyways don't own Danny phantom forgot to put it on top so thought here would do fine. Please read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7 Vlad Wants Only The Best

****

Arashi: I'm glad everyone is still enjoying this chapter. Just one more of the original writing before its my own writing. Hopefully keeping doing my best for this fic.

Don't own Danny Phantom at all.

Chapter 7: Vlad Wants Only The Best

Danny woke the next day and thanked whatever force out there that Vlad didn't prank him. He found himself smiling while thinking about the prank, and ended up forgiving the man, why hold a grudge? He got ready for the day, and looked at his clock, it said 8:01 AM, he wondered if the time was what it was supposed to be, or if Vlad had changed it. He shrugged, it didn't matter either way as long as he was awake sometime during the day.

Vlad was waiting in the dining area, reading a newspaper and sipping coffee, his legs crossed as they always were when he was sitting. He glanced over at Danny as he entered.

"So, you are finally awake now? I'm surprised you awoke in the morning, any longer and I would have gotten you up myself!" Vlad said while flipping the paper to the next page.

Danny wondered why he felt as if he should have waited longer before getting up out of bed. He shrugged again, "what time is it?"

Vlad glanced at his wristwatch, moving the paper with his arm movement. "8:03," he said, moving his arm back down, making the paper go back to the way it was before. At least now Danny knew his clock was right.

"It's too early in my opinion." Danny stated bluntly, he almost never got up so early in the morning.

"It will not be anymore, I will wake you up earlier tomorrow, you need to get in the habit of waking earlier."

"Why?" Danny said, it really made no sense to him to get up earlier, it wasn't going to change the world or anything.

"Because, Daniel, the early bird gets the worm." Vlad stated, still reading the paper, which was starting to annoy Danny.

"We aren't birds!" Danny said in his defense, while throwing his arms up in exasperation.

Vlad shook his head and sighed . "It's an idiom Daniel, it is just a saying of sorts." Vlad explained.

"Why not say what you mean then? Why say the idlium or whatever?" Danny asked, sitting down beside Vlad.

Vlad groaned, "idiom, Daniel" he corrected, "and they are used as an example almost." Vlad sighed again, wondering how to explain this elementary word to Daniel in the morning in which Daniel is really tired and can barely comprehend anything.

Danny sighed in defeat, he wasn't going to get his opinion across to the man! He gave up!

"How about we talk about something else, how do you feel now that you have finally received your hard earned diploma?" Vlad asked, glancing up at Danny from his newspaper.

"It's great, but it still feels like I should be going back anytime now." Danny replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Have you thought about your future?" Vlad asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"No, not really, yet anyway." Danny said, looking down.

"What about college, are you going?" Vlad looked up at Danny, cocking his eyebrow at him.

"I haven't really thought about it, yet. I mean, what will I be career-wise? I can't just go to college without a career in mind! Plus, it's not like I can pay for it, I barely have any money!" Danny said in his defense, he had a feeling Vlad wouldn't approve, and he was right.

"WHAT? You will NOT turn out like your father, you are going to go to college and you are going to get a good job, it's what you need. I will pay for it. Have you thought of what you are going to do?" Vlad asked, looking Danny straight in the eyes.

"No, and I don't want anymore charity, you have already done enough." Danny said in a stern voice, but looking passively down at the table while he said it. A servant came by with a plate of eggs and toast with some orange juice to drink for him, more coffee for Vlad. When the man left, Vlad looked back to Danny.

Danny picked up his fork and poked at his eggs, wanting Vlad to stop interrogating him. "I will try to think of something soon, and I will find a way to pay for it myself." Danny said, hoping to stop the minor argument.

Vlad sighed, he couldn't expect Danny to do anything else. "Okay, but think it through, you need to find something you really want to do."

Vlad wanted to pay for Danny's college tuition since Danny couldn't himself. After all, he had too much money for himself anyway. He wouldn't mind paying for the tuition and the books too, if it meant that Danny could have a good life. He wanted the best for Danny, and graduating for college is part of that!

* * *

After breakfast, Danny didn't know what to do, it was awkward. Vlad was calm, ignoring the awkwardness, and folded up his newspaper. "By the way Daniel, you really need to get away from that burger place, it's horrible for your health! You need to get a better job, perhaps you should find work elsewhere. In fact, I have already called some people and found the perfect job. You are to work at the convenience company!"

"Umm, do you mean convenience store? Are you sure about this 'cause I-"

"Dear Daniel, you need to let me just do this for you, you deserve a better job! I don't want that place's germs on you when you get back here from there anyway!" Vlad said merrily, and very out-of-character. Danny shook off this new Vlad's too merry attitude and decided against thinking about it too deeply.

Danny looked at him and nodded, admitting defeat, "When do I start?"

"Why, I'll tell them you've accepted and we can find the appropriate time!" Vlad said, smiling at Danny. Danny once again decided against thinking about Vlad's new attitude.

"I guess I'll call my old job and tell them I quit." Danny said, making his way over to the phone.

"Don't worry about that, I've already called them!" Vlad said.

Danny growled, why did the man have to get so involved into his life? "Why are you doing all of this for me?" Danny asked quickly, turning back to Vlad.

"I have taken a liking to you Daniel, you are living in my home remember, so you are to be given better things." Vlad said as if it was obvious.

"Fine." Danny said, defeated again.

"Hey, I've got an idea! How about you go and do your other duties to the city whilst you wait for employment?" Vlad said enthusiastically with a hint of sarcasm.

"What other duties?" Danny asked.

"You dolt, your ghost duties! The town will be going crazy soon with only your family defending them from al of the ghosts in town!" Vlad said, clearly disapproving how Danny could forget something so important.

"Oh," Danny said. He shrugged off the family comment, he didn't feel like commenting about the misusage, they weren't his family. Not anymore at least.

Vlad looked at Danny to see the boy looking down at the floor. "What's wrong, Daniel, this is a happy occasion!" Vlad said, trying to get Danny to cheer up.

"I-I just, nothing." Danny said shaking his head out of his thoughts and looking back up at Vlad.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Vlad said, hoping Danny would come out to him and tell him what was wrong. He may be a patient man, but he hated having to wait this long for an explanation!

"Yeah, I do, but nothing's wrong, so I don't have anything to say. I'll see you later." Danny said, going ghost and flying out of the mansion. Vlad stared after him. He too, went ghost, and went invisible, flying to the supposed direction Danny flew in.

Vlad was hoping that following Danny would give him answers to why Danny was not with his parents and unhappy. He hoped Danny would slip something out in frustration or something while fighting a ghost. He also hoped he would not be discovered, Danny wants to be alone sometimes. Maybe he would mutter his thoughts aloud as most always did? Either way, Vlad flew through the bright sunlit sky, hoping to catch up with the lost ghost child.

* * *

**Arashi: Please read and review**


End file.
